Imperfecta, Perfecta Para Mí
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: 'Mi amad0 BFF -fanfiC Contest'-Edward, siempre he estado enamorada de ti… Y no importa si no correspondes mis sentimientos, yo… -¿Quién dijo que yo no te correspondería? –Sus ojos, brillantes esmeraldas, miraban con infinita dulzura. TH


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Imperfecta, Perfecta Para Mí**

**Autor/res.: **

**Número de Palabras.: 4, 875**

**link al perfil del contest: www. fanfiction .net/ /u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest (sin espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, excepto Juliet, que es de mí total invención. Parece que hay Jacob/Bella, pero no, es TOTALMENTE Edward&Bella.**

* * *

Imperfecta, Perfecta Para Mí

El despertador sonó. Sabía que era de día por la forma en que la luz se colaba por mis ventanas y unos odiosos pájaros cantaban. Amaba Phoenix. Amaba todo acerca de Phoenix: el olor, aquella brisa –que a veces traía arena a mi rostro- y sobre todo, el sol abrazador que hacía que mi piel se bronceara aunque fuera un poco.

Camine al baño y me puse frente al lavabo. Lave mi rostro y quite las lagañas para ver mejor. Y entonces… Comencé a bajarme la autoestima.

Suspiré. Mi piel era traslucida y dependía del lugar donde estuviera para que adquiriera un color. En Phoenix tomaba un color cremoso, pero en Forks, donde vivía mi padre, no adquiría ningún color, punto, se quedaba traslucida.

Mis ojos eran enormes, de una tonalidad aburrida, café. Tenía unas pequeñas pestañas que no servían de nada y no se notaban. Tenía unas pequeñas cejas, normales, simples. Una nariz respingada, llena de pecas, al igual que mis pómulos.

Delgada, complexión flacucha. Mis piernas eran demasiado delgadas que no entendía como mantenían todo mi peso. Las pantorrillas chuecas, al igual que sus codos.

Y entonces llegamos a lo más odiado. Mis labios. No encajaban perfectamente como los de los demás. El superior mucho más lleno que el inferior, creo que tres veces. De una tonalidad rosa pálido. Cuando los mordía o fruncía, parecía que sólo tenía el superior, y eso me molestaba, porque Edward Cullen aprovechaba eso para hacerme enojar.

Un molesto rubor inundo mis mejillas. Algo que también odiaba era ese molesto rubor, pero no tanto como mis labios.

Me metí rápido a la ducha dejando que el agua helada resbalara por cada parte de mi anatomía. Algo que amaba y que no me bajaba la autoestima era mi sedoso cabello castaño, con destellos rojizos. Era largo y ondulado, siempre caía imperiosamente por mis hombros y espalda. Y lo mejor de todo era su hechizante aroma a fresas y fresias. Amaba mi cabello.

Salí y me seque con una toalla mi cuerpo, mientras que con la secadora me secaba mi cabello, mientras lo peinaba en una coleta. Hoy hacía mucho calor, estábamos a 45° C.

Algo me decía que tenía que usar pantalón, pero use un short que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, junto con una blusa celeste y unas sandalias blancas.

Momentos como estos me alegraba que el duende de la moda, Alice Cullen, fuera mi mejor amiga y que me obligara a ir al centro comercial contra mi voluntad. Sonreí. Alice Cullen era todo un caso de persona, sufría de hiperactividad y parecía que la energía nunca se le acababa, hasta que la veías profundamente dormida entre los brazos de su novio, Jasper.

Agarre mi tarea de Literatura y la metí dentro de la mochila. Era mi primera clase y no debía llegar tarde. Consulte mi reloj, 8:20. Iba tarde.

Llamé a Alice para que pasara por mí junto con su novio Jasper –este tenía ya su permiso para conducir-, pero ya estaban en la escuela. Sin embargo me dijo que Edward podía venir por mí. Edward, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Lo había conocido antes que a Alice, cuando yo tenía seis y el siete. Éramos como uña y mugre, inseparables. Pero había una razón por la cual había llamado a Alice. Él tenía novia. Juliet. La nueva chica extranjera de Inglaterra.

Era… _Perfecta_. Alta, despampanante y rubia. Unos ojos azules, enmarcados de largas y rizadas pestañas. Unos _perfectos_ _labios_. Carnosos a la medida, rojos y simétricos.

_Complemento_ de Edward. Mucho más alto que ella, 1.83; musculoso a lo exacto, sin exagerar, pero tampoco flacucho. Cabellos castaños dorados, despeinados. Y sus ojos… Verdes, brillantes esmeraldas que te miraban con dulzura, enmarcado de las pestañas más largas que en mi vida había visto y… Cuando te miraba para pedirte un favor a través de ellas, caes en una especie de hipnotismo y es difícil negárselo. Y llegamos a sus labios, puertas del aliento, que se curvaban siempre en una sonrisa torcida, el superior delgado, mientras que el inferior carnoso; ambos coloreado de un llamativo tono rosa, que hacía querer morderlos, o al menos en mi caso.

Y no era que me disgustara Juliet para no querer transportarme en el mismo auto que ella, si no que era al _revés_.

Ella me había cogido una pequeña manía y no soportaba tenerme cerca. Siempre se excusaba y se alejaba, llevándose a Edward con ella.

Yo no tenía posibilidades con él… Y eso me dolía. Hacía que cada latido desbocado de mi corazón al tenerlo cerca, doliera como alguien no se pudiera imaginar, era tan intenso y arremetía contra mi pecho, doliendo, más y más.

Nunca me atrevería a confesarle mis sentimientos porque…

La bocina del auto de Edward se escucho. Corrí a la entrada, cerré la puerta y cuando caminaba rumbo al _Volvo_ plateado tropecé dándome fuerte en mi pequeño trasero.

- ¡Ay! –Exclame. Escuche una risita. Juliet sonreía maliciosa desde el asiento del copiloto, sola. ¿Y Edward…?

Una pálida mano se extendió frente de mí, ayudándome.

Suspiré, mientras la tomaba y tiraba de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo choco con el suyo, estábamos demasiado cerca. El odioso sonrojo apareció y Edward rió entre dientes.

- Buenos días, _Bella_ -Me estremecí. Amaba cuando el pronunciaba mi nombre.

- Buenos días, Edward, ¿cómo estas hoy? –Pregunte, mientras me separaba de él y caminaba hacia la parte trasera del auto.

Él me regalo mi sonrisa favorita.

- Excelente –Rió-. ¿Y tú? –Preguntó, abriendo la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera entrar.

- Bien, gracias –Respondí antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Durante el camino intercambiamos algunas palabras acerca del clima… Luego sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, que se acercaba. Pero hasta ahí. Juliet acaparo la conversación y a mí no me quedo de otra que ver por la ventana mientras escuchaba _''Can´t Take My Eyes Off You''_ de _Muse_.

Comencé a cantar bajo mi aliento el coro. Esa canción me encantaba, además de que la había bailado en el Baile de Bienvenida con Edward, antes de que llegara Juliet.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentada al lado de la mesa de bocadillos. Aburrida. Sonreí cuando escuche empezar aquella canción que me encantaba…_

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción, cerrando mis ojos._

_Sonreí aún más cuando abrí mis ojos y frente a mi estaba Edward, impecablemente con un traje negro y una rosa roja extendida hacía mí._

_- ¿Bailas? –Dijo, después que tomara la rosa. La olí. Exquisita._

_Asentí y camine junto a él a la pista de baile. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y él sobre mi cintura. Las luces estaban semi apagadas y le daban un aspecto romántico a la canción. Cerré mis ojos y enterré mi cara en su pecho._

_Me sobresalté cuando canto el coro de la canción en mi oído. No se comparaba con la voz del vocalista, sin embargo era casi parecida. Inconscientemente un estremecimiento me recorrió. Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda y esperaba confesarle pronto mis sentimientos. Dejo de cantar y lo mire. Sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos transmitían amor._

_Recargue mi mejilla en su hombro y al igual que él, cante el coro:_

_You're just to good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I've found you  
Let me love you baby, let me love you_

_Sonreí como una tonta enamorada cuando la canción termino._

_Y entonces sucedió…_

_Algo que no creí que pasara pronto._

_Algo que deseaba desde que lo conocí._

_Algo que de haber tenido la oportunidad antes lo hubiera hecho._

_Bese a Edward. Un dulce beso que siempre recordaría. Cuando nos separamos el me miro durante una fracción de segundos y luego… Desapareció._

_Me quede parada como idiota en la pista, derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Llegamos a la escuela y salí rápidamente. El recuerdo de aquella noche me había afectado más de lo esperado. A un ritmo veloz me dirigí a los baños, esquivando a todas esas personas que me saludaban. No quería su compasión, ni que me dieran la razón al descubrir el porqué de mi llanto, sólo quería desahogarme, mentir y decir que estoy bien cuando me deshacía por dentro.

Azote la puerta del cubículo, baje cuidadosamente la tapa y me siente. Un sonido desgarrador se escucho desde mi garganta. Ardía… Tanto como tomar tequila. Sonreí tristemente, mientras sollozaba.

¡Qué mala suerte!

Enamorarme de mi mejor amigo… Aquel que me veía como una hermana, aquel que nunca me querría como algo más, que sintió repulsión al rozar mis labios… Ese al que yo tanto amaba.

Mi bolsillo del short comenzó a vibrar, lo saque. Era un mensaje de Alice.

**¿Dónde te metiste, Isabella Swan? ¡Vas a llegar tarde a Literatura! Alice**

A regañadientes salí del cubículo. Me mire en el espejo. La chica demacrada de ojos cafés me regreso la mirada. Los ojos rojos y tristes pedían a gritos que alguien viniera a consolarla. Pero la única persona capaz estaba dándose besitos con la guapa extranjera.

Tecleé un mensaje rápido para Alice.

**S.O.S. Te necesito a ti… No a Edward. Ven al baño, ya. Bella **

En unos minutos llego. Me miro sorprendida mi me abrazo. Seco los restos de lágrimas y me di una sonrisa.

- ¿Es por él, verdad?

Asentí, mientras le daba una sonrisa triste.

Primero cepillo mi cabello y luego me maquillo. Sonrió aprobatoriamente cuando vio lo que usaba. Ella tenía el don de hacer que algo tan simple –como yo- fuera una belleza.

Cuando me mire en el espejo abrí los ojos lo más que pude. ¿Era yo…? ¿La que hace unos momentos parecía la viva imagen de la infelicidad?

Una chica delgada con unos preciosos ojos y unos labios… Imperfectos. Alice te maquilla, no hace milagros. Suspiré y le agradecí.

Corrimos a Literatura para entregar el trabajo. Nos puso retardo, pero nos dejo pasar. Iba por apellidos en orden alfabéticos.

- Swan.

Me levante y le entregue mi trabajo. Lo había hecho sobre la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos; un gran tema a mi parecer y muy bien desarrollado.

- 9.5, Swan –Dijo, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué me falto para el 10? –Inquirí, ojeando el trabajo perfectamente engargolado de pasta negra y una bonita presentación.

- No fue muy bueno el final de tu tesis, sin embargo, tampoco fue malo.

Mi sonrisa se hizo grande, sabía que era cierto, pero no lo admitiría. Era muy orgullosa. Camine de nuevo a mi lugar y espere a que el timbre se escuchara resonar por los vacios pasillos de la escuela.

No tardo mucho en escuchar el pitido destroza tímpanos. Todos se amontonaron en la puerta, todos menos Alice y yo. Esperamos a que salieran y salimos sonriendo a nuestra próxima clase. Lamentablemente no la tenía con mi amiga así que me despedí y camine a otro edificio. Calculo. Me estremecí y camine a paso rápido. Era excelente en esa materia, pero no congeniaba con el maestro, y lo que más le molestaba era que lo corrigiera cuando se equivocaba.

Llegue y me senté al final. Intentaba pasar desapercibida y así era, hasta que a Juliet la asignaron como mi compañera de lugar. En cuanto entro, me sonrió forzadamente y se me quedo mirando largo tiempo. Me tensé.

- ¿S-se te ofrece algo, Smith? –Nunca la llamaba por su nombre… Ella me decía Swan y yo Smith.

- Aléjate de Edward.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Había escuchado…?

- ¿Qué dices, Smith? –Fruncí el ceño y la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa cruel y me señalo.

- Edward no debe juntarse con basura –Su mirada se torno en una de desprecio-. Debe juntarse con gente como yo… Guapa e inteligente –Se señalo y sonrió victoriosa.

Le di una mirada de tristeza y con voz segura hable:

- Edward es mi mejor amigo… No me pidas hacer eso.

Su sonrisa cruel, regreso, junto con una mirada igual.

- No le convienes… Él sabe que tu lo amas, es muy incomodo para su persona tratarte día a día –Dijo venenosamente-. Mejor, si lo amas, cómo parece que lo haces –Su mirada se tornó aún más cruel y despiadada, y más al pronunciar lo último-. Déjalo ir…

Las lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas, _otra vez._

- Tú no sabes nada.

Esas fueron mis palabras antes de abandonar el aula y correr hacia el único lugar donde estaría a salvo, la biblioteca. Me escondí en un rincón y llore.

Lo puedo hacer… Puedo alejarme de él.

Suspiré, no engañaba a nadie. El separarme de Edward me era imposible, bueno, al menos si no quería sufrir, como lo hacía en estos momentos.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro. Levante la vista para toparme con la última que desearía ver el día de hoy, Edward.

Su rostro mostraba pena y dolor. Era como ver mi rostro reflejado en el suyo, pero con otras facciones. Al contrario de mí, no lloraba, sólo estaba aquel sufrimiento silencioso, no pronunciado pero tan transparente en su mirada.

Le devolví la mirada con frialdad.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? –Pregunte con sorna.

Su perfecto rostro se descompuso aún más y bajo la cabeza en silencio. Sabía que era una disculpa no dicha, una disculpa que no saldría de sus gestos. Sonreí con tristeza y negué. Él no cambiaría, preferiría a Juliet que a mí. Ella tenía razón, debía alejarme de Edward. Quedándome junto a él nos afectaba y dolía a los dos.

Me levante y huí.

Huí como la cobarde que era… Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi, antes de ser transferida a Forks.

A mí despedida sólo fueron Reneé, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie –con la última casi no hablaba, sólo habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras-. Sólo las personas que no me habían dañado. Pero, a los que yo dañaba con mi huída.

No me quedaría para festejar los quince años de Alice. Ni mucho menos sus dieciséis.

Era una cobarde, que no quería afrontar sus temores con miedo a salir lastimada, pero que para hacerlo, dañaba a personas que quería y que toda su vida siempre las encontraría cuando las necesitara, sin importar qué.

Con un triste adiós me fui. Prometiendo no regresar hasta haber superado mi doloroso pasado.

_**3 años después…**_

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba y parecía sanar tus heridas.

Hacía tres años había huido a Forks, con Charlie, mi padre. Me había refugiado en mi habitación leyendo y de vez en cuando hablando por teléfono con Alice o Reneé.

Obviamente, ellas omitían información acerca de Edward, y eso se los agradecía.

Luego de pasar un año en Forks conocí a Jacob Black, mi sol. Quería mucho a Jake, pues era como el hermano que nunca había tenido y que era lo más cercano que podía tener a uno. Aunque físicamente éramos lo opuesto.

El medía 1.94; y al pertenecer a la tribu Quileute poseía una hermosa piel trigueña, unos penetrantes ojos negros, juguetones. Una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y que transmitían confianza y apoyo. Era musculoso, demasiado diría yo. Tenía un año menos que yo, pero era mucho más inteligente y debía admitir que me ayudaba en Cálculo.

Jacob Black se había convertido en mi Sol personal. Ahuyentaba todas las sombras y me hacía sentir muy feliz a pesar del hueco que tenía en lugar de mi corazón…

Ya me había dicho varias veces lo apagados que lucían mis ojos. Pero Charlie había dicho que desde que conocía a Jake mis ojos brillaban un poco más y no se mostraban tan opacos. Lo peor no era el dolor del pecho, si no que por las noches tenía pesadillas. Cerraba mis ojos y veía tan nítido como Juliet y Edward se besaban o como mi ex mejor amigo me decía que jamás estaría con una chica _basura_.

Había decidido dejar el pasado atrás. Hasta aquel día.

- Bella… Tu madre quiere que la visites –Dijo Charlie, incomodo.

De hecho yo estaba igual o más incomoda que él.

- ¿A Phoenix…?

Oí como carraspeaba y asentía. Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

- ¿Jake puede venir conmigo? –Pregunte, sonriendo, o al menos, intentándolo.

Charlie respondió con una amplia sonrisa y asintió. Sabía que mi padre tenía una secreta adoración por Jake y haría todo lo posible para que yo terminara de novia con él. Sonreí, era incorregible.

Corrí al teléfono y le marque a mi amigo, dándole la _maravillosa_ noticia. Agradecía que me conociera tan bien y que notara mi tono apagado, así que cambió rápido de tema y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales.

Luego de la larga charla telefónica colgué para empezar a hacer mi maleta. No llevaría mucha ropa, lo suficiente para una semana.

Iba bien en clases por lo que me pondría rápido al corriente y no me costaría seguir el paso de los demás.

Termine antes de lo esperado. Baje a preparar la cena para Charlie, puesto que mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo por los nervios y no me apetecía comer nada.

Subí a mi habitación y tome lo necesario para meterme a la ducha.

En estos tres años había cambiado mucho… _Para bien._

Mis ojos seguían igual, pero ahora sabía cómo maquillarlos para hacerlos ver más grandes y profundos. Mi nariz seguía siendo respingada, no había cambiado y me alegraba, puesto que no era tan picuda como la de otras chicas de por acá. Mi piel no había adquirido color, pero seguía siendo cremosa como cuando vivía en Phoenix. Había usado zapatos ortopédicos que habían corregido mi forma de caminar y mis pantorrillas; y en realidad mis codos nunca estuvieron chuecos, yo veía imperfecciones donde no las había.

Ahora tenía unas generosas curvas y no era plana como una tabla. Las únicas cosas que no habían cambiado eran mis estúpidos sonrojos y mis labios; más de una vez considere operármelos, pero ser una chica plástica no era lo mío.

Amaba mi nuevo yo. Me gustaba y podía vivir son el peso de ser una fenómeno. Podía pasar al montón del 8 y no del 10. Era una mediocre conformista, pero mi vida sería aún peor sin Jake.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, me quede profundamente dormida… Lo cual fue extraño, puesto que las pesadillas no regresaron. Sonreí satisfecha a la mañana siguiente. Mi vuelo salía a las once.

Me levante temprano para viajar a Port Angeles, junto con Charlie y Jake. En cuanto subimos al coche Charlie me dio dinero, lo mire con mala cara, pero no pareció funcionar pues no desistió.

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, en estos últimos años mi relación con mi padre se había reforzado y me dolía dejarlo a la suerte y cenando pizza todas las noches. Lo abracé con fuerza y le prometí regresar en siete días.

El viaje en avioneta fue más rápido, o al menos para mi parecer, llegamos demasiado pronto. Jake no paraba de hacer bromas de lo pálida que me había hecho estos años recluidos del sol. Una noche eterna, como yo la llamaba, pero si estrellas. Mi piel siempre había sido así, le seguí la broma, pero se la volteé cuando le dije que los chicos de su edad no debían utilizar los esteroides, puesto que dañaban la salud. Aquello pareció aplacarlo.

Poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia, y lo vi todo negro. Ningún sueño. Punto. Nada. Simplemente dormí.

Mi amigo me movió bruscamente el hombro, haciéndome despertar sobre saltadamente y ganándose un buen golpe en la nuca. Se sobó y me ayudo con mi bolso que se encontraba demasiado alto para mí. En estos años apenas y había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero apostaba a que Alice seguiría estando más baja.

Suspire ante este último pensamiento. ¿Cómo estarían todos; Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Reneé y Edward?

Una mueca de tristeza cruzo por mi rostro y no paso desapercibido para Jake, que me pregunto qué me pasaba. Yo, como era obvio, negué que algo me atormentara, y lo disfrace con una sonrisa. Y como era de esperarse, no se lo creyó, pero no insistió más en el tema.

Fuimos por el equipaje y marqué el número de Alice. Contestó al segundo timbre.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Por qué demonios no me has regresado las llamadas? –Gritó, luego de ver el identificador con mi número de celular.

Sonreí ampliamente y puse los ojos en blanco. Jacob soltó una risotada.

- ¿Qué te parece si vienes por mí al aeropuerto y me llevas a casa de Reneé para charlar un rato?

Ella soltó un chillido, hice para atrás el teléfono, no quería quedarme sorda.

- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas a Phoenix!

- Era una sorpresa… -Reí-. ¡Sorpresa!

Se rió y escuche el ronronear de un auto. Ahora fue mi turno de gritar.

- ¡Alice Cullen! ¡Tienes un auto!

Ella rió y puso el altavoz. Nos la pasamos conversando, hasta que llego por nosotros. Se sorprendió de ver a mi amigo y me dio una mirada pícara. Negué con la cabeza y salimos del aeropuerto. Casi me desmayo al ver su auto, no sabía mucho de coches, pero sabía distinguir un Ferrari y un Mercedes. ¡Esto era un Porsche!

Un reluciente coche amarillo canario. Con la palabra 'Turbo' garabateada a un costado de este. Cuando le pregunte qué clase era me contesto a una velocidad impresionante: ''Es un Porsche 911 Turbo, de un preciosísimo color amarillo canario''. Me reí. Extrañaba a la loca de Alice; ella ocupaba un lugar en mi corazón, al igual que sus hermanos… _Ambos_.

Subimos rápido y todo el camino fue de bromas y risas. Algo que me gustaba de mis amigos es que sabían cómo hacerme olvidar de un momento incomodo y pasármela en grande.

Se me hizo corto el camino a la casa d Reneé, puesto que llegamos en menos de treinta minutos y el aeropuerto no quedaba muy cerca de su casa. Supuse se debería al deportivo de Alice y su manera de conducir. Reí internamente por ese pensamiento y baje del auto.

Jake me ayudo con las maletas. En cuanto estuvimos en la puerta, una alegre Reneé nos recibió junto con un chico, al que por fotos conocía como Phil. Ambos sonriendo y abrazados. Aún no me hacía a la idea que Reneé tuviera una _relación_ con un hombre mucho más joven que ella.

Invitaron a Alice a quedarse un rato –incluso yo insistí, la extrañaba demasiado- pero declinó y se fue más rápido de lo esperado. Como era de esperarse, Reneé por atolondrada no tenía nada listo para comer por lo que nos mando a Jacob y a mí por unos _nutritivos_ _hot-dogs_. Le advertí que al estar así, Jacob comía su peso en alimento, ella rió y me dio más dinero.

Ya que no teníamos como irnos, puesto que mi pick up –regalo del papá de Jake- se había quedado en Forks, nos fuimos caminando a la un restaurante cercano donde también vendían hamburguesas. Jacob compró tres hamburguesas y tres _hot-dogs_, para él sólo. Yo compre un poco de todo para Reneé, Phil y yo.

Ibas caminando entre risas, yo –raramente- bromeando que si seguía comiendo así se pondría todo gordo.

- Enserio, Jake –Hable entre risas-. ¡Deja de comer tanto! A las chicas les dejaras de parecer atractivo.

Rió y me despeino.

- Pero si a la única a la que quiero parecerle atractivo es a ti, Bella –Me sonroje y aparte la mirada.

- Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Jacob.

Hacía poco tiempo, él me confesó sus sentimientos hacía mí. ¿Qué hice?

Mi reacción fue mejor que la de Edward. Le dije que sólo quería su amistad, puesto que sin ella me derrumbaría. El a duras penas acepto, pero no dejaba de pasarme por la cabeza que yo era la causante de que no saliera con más chicos de su escuela en la reserva.

Rió.

- Lo sé –Suspiro-. Y no te pido más… Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que siempre estaré para ti, cuando quieras.

Aquello lo sabía de sobra. Me gustaba… Era una buena amistad y lo apreciaba, pero no podía darle más que mi estúpida amistad. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Suspiré, no me apetecía para nada llorar frente a Jake.

- Jake… ¿Puedes llevar la cena? Iré a dar una vuelta… -Musité, entregándole las cosas sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Necesito… Pensar…

Él asintió. Además de que intuía porque me había puesto así. Se alejó… Y en cuanto desapareció de mi vista, corrí… Corrí sin parar. Intentando no recordar las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar, pero todo fue inútil. Llegué a un viejo parque, solía venir aquí cuando tenía ocho años. Reí amargamente… ¡Que buenos tiempos aquellos!

Me subí al columpio, el balanceo empezó y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la agradable brisa. La extrañaba, al igual que al sol.

Abrí mis ojos.

- Hola, Bella –Sonrió-. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios… Edward. Salté del columpio dando un traspié, y corrí a abrazarlo. Debí suponerlo, era aún mucho más alto, pero no tanto como Jacob. Seguí siendo el mismo, excepto porque estaba un poco más ejercitado y porque sus facciones habían madurado; tenía su mandíbula cuadrada y sus pómulos eran salientes. Aún así, era más atractivo que la última vez que lo había visto…

- ¿Pero dónde ha quedado _mi_ Bella? –Dijo, riendo-. ¡Yo ya veo una mujer!

Sonreí. _Su_ Bella. Me gustaba como sonaba eso.

- Está aquí… Sólo que un poquito cambiada –Respondí, sonrojada. Casi no me molestaba mi rubor estando Jake presente, pero Edward era otra cosa…

Y entonces, rió. Rió de la única forma que él sabe hacerlo y me atrapo. No recordé estos últimos tres años… No recordé el dolor… Sólo recordé que siempre habíamos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, y que siempre lo estaríamos. Como Edward y Bella. Sólo nosotros, sin apariencias ni engaños.

- Te extrañe –Murmure, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho-. Mucho.

Me abrazo con más fuerza.

- Yo mucho más… Me hacías tanta falta.

Sobresaltado lo mire. Y comencé a balbucear. Yo lo extrañaba como algo más… No simplemente como amigo.

- Alto, Bella. No entiendo.

Frunció el ceño. Era ahora o nunca. Solté un suspiro, mi aliento choco contra su pecho.

- Supongo, que nunca lo dije… -Comencé, dándole una mirada elocuente-. Pero, debiste suponerlo por el beso que te di en el Baile de Bienvenida, hace cuatro años… Edward, siempre he estado enamorada de ti… Y no importa si no correspondes mis sentimientos, yo…

Supongo que no sabía qué hacer si él no correspondía, cómo lo había hecho hace tres años. No iba a volver a huir, porque dañaba más gente, sin embargo, las cosas entre Edward y yo no iban a ser iguales, pero en ese momento tenía que liberar el gran peso que llevaba cargando desde que me enamoré de él.

Miré su rostro. Sonreía. Sonreía torcidamente.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo no te correspondería? –Sus ojos, brillantes esmeraldas, miraban con infinita dulzura. Me perdí de nuevo.

- ¿Q-qué?

Su sonrisa se amplio, y antes de que alguno dijera algo, me besó. No fue como la primera vez, en el que se quedo estático, ahora él llevaba el control del beso. Correspondí. Correspondí con ánimo. Este era mi segundo beso, y era con el mismo chico. Mis labios sólo pertenecían a él.

Nos separamos cuando mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire y lo mire a los ojos. Brillaban llenos de felicidad, emoción y amor. Me amaba.

- ¿Esto dónde nos deja? –Inquirí, alzando una ceja.

Me regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

- Creo que… -Dudó-. Bella Swan, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Debí suponer que después de tantos años, él y Juliet ya no tendrían nada. No habría tardado en descubrir la horrible persona que era su ex. Sonreí y fingí pensarlo.

- No sé… Me hiciste sufrir mucho en estos años…

Sus ojos se notaron tristes y llenos de dolor.

- Lo siento, Bella, nunca fue mi intención… Si algo pudiera hacer para arreglar todo el daño que te hice, yo…

- Sólo cállate y bésame.

Lo agarre de la camiseta y estampe mis labios sobre los suyos. Ese fue más pasional que el anterior, pero no por eso menos amoroso.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Le sonreí y bese su mejilla.

- Eso fue un por supuesto.

* * *

_**¡Hey! Me anime, y aquí traigo mi OS para el Contest.**_

_**No sé, como que no era lo que esperaba, pero espero que sí les gustara :D**_

_**Y sí fue así, voten por mí y/o dejen un REVIEW!**_

_**Eso es todo... ¡Gracias por leer, los quiero!**_

**_Chaooo!_**


End file.
